Seekers of Truth
Some ambient music for your reading pleasure The 'Seekers of Truth' were once a Thrallband of the Cult of Knowledge within the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion, being exiled by the Thousand Sons Magnus the Red because of the cults obsession with the accession of The Emperor of Mankind. The Seekers of Truth have searched the galaxy for the secret of behind the Emperors apparent godhood, so that they themselves may rise to the same rank as the Emperor and be reborn gods, scouring any imperial world that may come in there path towards there holy mission. Warband History The Great Crusade (798.M30) While not originally part of the Emperors holy Great Crusade, the Thousand Sons Legion was first used to suppress the last few remaining pockets of techno-barian resistance on Terra. Proving themselves in this mission the Legion was given there very own Expeditionary Fleet so that they could join there fellow Astartes brothers in the Great Crusade. After 5 years of being part of the Great Crusade, the Thousand Sons Legion displayed powerful psychic abilities. During the Great Crusade, the Thousand Sons Legion made extensive use of Sorcerers, who would use there mighty psychic powers to leave whole populations in thrall to their will rather than frontal assaults that could lead to the deaths of millions of innocents like there fellow Space Marine Legions. Eventually, the Emperor's Great Crusade finally arrived at the isolated world of Prospero were after decades of waiting the Emperor was able to reunite with his lost son Magnus the Red. Though once Magnus saw the legion that would now fall upon him, he saw the corruptness of there flawed gene-seed, and through unknown mysterious means, Magnus was able to save the least affected from these gene-seed curses. With Magnus now leading them, the Thousand Sons fought with fury and might in the Emperor's name for the rest of the Great Crusade. The Fall of Properso (004.M31) Upon learning of Horus' betrayal of the Imperium and his decision to give his loyalty to the Ruinous Powers, Magnus attempted to use his own psychic abilities to get a message to the Imperial Place to warn the Emperor of this act of heresy. To do so though Magnus had to rupture the Palace's psychic defenses and killed thousands who's feeble minds couldn't handle Magnus' potent psychic call. Though the Emperor refused to believe that Horus would ever betray his trust and assumed that it was Magnus himself who had been corrupted by the Chaos Gods, for he was once again using the sorcerous powers that had been forbidden. Believing that Magnus sought to plant seeds of distrust in the Imperium, the Emperor ordered the Space Wolves Legion to go to Prospero and bring back Magnus, so that he could give account for his actions. But this message was intercepted by the corrupted Warmaster Horus who changed the order so that instead of capturing and bringing Magnus fourth to the emperor, he would instead assault the Thousand Sons homeworld of Prospero as punishment for his heretical act. Finally realizing that he had been manipulated by Tzeentch, with whom he had unknowingly consorted with while he was desperately looking for a way to stop the foul mutations of his legions gene-seed. In an act to show his loyalty to the Emperor and that he was loyal to the end, Magnus did not prepare Prospero for the incoming Space Wolves invasion, even going as far as to impose a psychic veil on the planet so that his Legion would have no clue of the encroaching Space Wolves. As a final order, Magnus dispersed the Thousand Sons' Legion fleet far away from Prospero, for Magnus knew that Tzeentch wanted the two Space Marine Legions to slaughter each other. And as Magnus had planned the attack had come as a surprise to his legion, who had quickly destroyed Prospero's orbital defenses and had begun a great campaign that would be known as the Fall of Prospero. The initial orbital bombardments reduced everything on Prospero to cinders, except its capital, Tizca, that was at all times protected by a psychic void shield. Magnus had not disabled the shield, knowing it would alter his Legion that something was off. Because of this decision, the Space Wolves legion led an imperial invasion on Tizca, with huge forces of both landing vehicles and support craft descended on the city, who because of there mainly unmanned defenses had quickly made a breach into the city. Entering the breach the Space Wolves slaughter thousands of innocent Prosperans and burned everything in sight. Not sharing the same acceptance of defeat and punishment Magnus had the rest of the Thousand Sons Legion took up arms against the Space Wolves to defend Tizca for only a time before they were eventually pushed back. Eventually, Magnus was forced to fight his brother Leman Russ in a devasting duel that ended with Russ snapping Magnus over his knee, killing him. With his last breaths, Magnus invoked ancient sorcery in order to escape Prospero by opening a gateway through the Warp into the Eye of Terror where a Daemon World had been prepared for Magnus and the shattered remnants of his Legion by their new patron, Tzeentch. Who had subsequently "rewarded" Magnus by saving his life and transforming him into a Daemon Prince. The Horus Heresy (005.M31) After the events of the Fall of Prospero the Thousands Sons were not but only fraction of there former selves. Because of this, the Legion played no part in the opening acts of the Horus Heresy, in fact it is unknown when and why they chose to ally themselves with Horus, though it is believed that their motivation was to gain sanctuary and protection from further imperial attacks. It is unknown what the actions of the Thousand Sons were during the bulk of the Horus Heresy, though a portion of the Legion did engage the Space Wolves at the Battle of Yarant. It was quickly discovered that Magnus had been broken into Shards because of his near-death encounter with Leman Russ during and Ahriman devoted much of his time to discovering the shards and restoring his lost Primarch. Ultimately they were able to find nearly all of the shards, but Magnus revealed that his last remaining portion was on Holy Terra. Thus when Horus invaded Terra itself, Magnus and his Thousand Sons were with him. During the battle, the Thousand Sons contented themselves with summoning daemonic reinforcements and casting supporting spells rather than engaging in pitched battles. However, once the outer walls of the Imperial Palace had been breached, the Thousand Sons found themselves needed to destroy the final wards and fortifications of the inner palace itself. Though this assault came to a naught, as a force of Imperial Fists led by their Primarch Rogal Dorn arrived and drove the Thousand Sons off at the same time as the Emperor himself directed the surviving Librarians of the Blood Angels and Imperial Fists to block the Thousand Sons sorcerers. After the death of Horus, and hence his evil crusade, Magnus and his Thousand Sons fled from Terra alongside millions of other Chaos forces. Using their sorcerous powers to open a warp route that would transport their fleet directly to Sortiarius From the Ashes (086.M32) After the Rubric of Ahriman, the Thousand Sons Rubicae were safe from the curse of chaos mutation, but at a great cost as now, the bodies of these Astartes were now ash. Free from this dire fate that would eventually curse anything that entered the warp, the thousand sons were free to do whatever they wanted; And with this newly found freedom, a new sub-cult was formed within the Cult of Knowledge, a cult that focused on the accession of the God-Emperor of Mankind and how to harness it for there own endeavors, this cult would be known as the Cult of Truth. The Cults goal though was met with strong opposition against the rest of the legion, especially with their Primarch Magnus the Red, who saw such a goal impossible, that such power can only be gained not created. Though against the will of their very own Primarch the cult was strongly adopted by the Magister Nephthys and his Thrallband. Refusing to give up their foolish goal, Magnus exiled the Thrallband from his legion, giving them only a singular battle barge as they left from Sortiarius. Exiled from the legion the Thrallband departed from Sortiarius, they adopted a new name, the Seekers of Truth adopting the ancient Prosperan Symbol Maʽat, the symbol of truth over the symbol that was once that of the Cult of Knowledge on their left shoulder pad. Adopting a similar paint scheme of a dark blue for the truth of godhood, gold for the wealth and power of the Thrallband, and bone white to remind the Thrallband that they themselves are human and so are flawed. Though strange, the Warband still uses the Thousand Sons legions symbol on their right shoulder pad in hope that once they complete their quest Magnus will once again adopt them, maybe even as favored Rubicae of Tzeentch. Alongside there relativity small Rubicae count, the Warband also took over one hundred thousand human slaves and thousands of servitors to fly their cursed Battle Barge; And with great haste, the Thrallband turned Warband left their homeworld of Sortiarius on their holy quest to find the truth. Quest for Power (670.M33) Knowledge of God (419.M35) Law and Justice (482.M36) The Gods Game (886.M37) A Jesters Lie (662.M38) The Thirst of Power (180.M39) Brothers Turned (891.M39) The Power of Knowledge (749.M40) Brink of Godhood (003.M41) Shattered (539.M41) The 13th Black Crusade (999.M42) The Truth (200.M42) Notable Campaigns *'Great Crusade (798.M30)'- The legendary campaign in which the Emperor of Mankind rose his legions of space marines to reconquer the galaxy in humanities name. After the reunion with Magnus the Red and his integration into the Thousand Sons Legion, Magnus led his mighty legion to fight under the name of the emperor as a Primarch, one of the legendary children of the emperor and the generals of his newly created legions. *'Horus Heresy (005.M31)'- After the horrific event that is known as the Burning of Prospero the remaining Thousand Sons legion was shattered and broken. Under the command of the newly ascended Daemon Primarch Magnus the Red, the Thousand Sons Legion fought under the banner of the arch-traitor Horus Lupercal. Warband Homeworld Prospero Prospero was the original homeworld of the Thousand Sons Legion. Prospero was a center of knowledge and lore, particularly the knowledge of sorcery and the warp. It was on this very planet that the Emperor of Mankind reunited with his long lost son Magnus the Red. Prospero acted as the Thousand Sons home for many years until, under the trickery of the Arch-Traitor Horus, the Space Wolves Legion was ordered to attack and destroy both the planet and the legion that lived on it. This became known as the Burning of Prospero and its battle ended with Leman Russ snapping Magnus the Reds spine across his knee and with Magnus the Red, and his sons retreating into the warp. Sortiarius The Planet of the Sorcerers, officially known in Imperial Records as Sortiarius is the world gifted to Magnus the Red for his service to Tzeentch and is the current homeworld of the Thousand Sons Legion. Once located deep within the Eye of Terror, the planet has recently re-emerged into realspace, now residing over the ash and rubble that was once the glorious world of Prospero. Unlike most planets that are made from ice or rock, Sortiarius was made from shrieking souls. It is a dark, rocky, and highly volcanic planet that suffers from constant climatic turmoil and change. Its mighty skies are scarred by relentless storms of Warp energy. Prospero's Wrath For almost ten thousand years the Seekers of Truth had ridden only in a singular ship, though the name and legend of this crusade era vessel have been lost to the fragile sands of time. Brutally damaged after the Warband's heavy defeat to the Space Wolf Great Company known as the Frostkin, the Warband was forced to capture the abandoned ship of the Great Company after they fell victim to the warbands devious plan. Since their close encounter with death, the battle barge has served the Warband well, no longer resembling the space wolf battle barge it once was, now being covered in the colorful pigments of the Warband and being sprawled in runes and glyphs of the ancient Prosperan people. If it weren't for the Warbands service in Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade the vessels many weapon systems may have been run dry by now, only being recently reloaded at the end of the 41st Millennia and the 13th Black Crusade. Cult of Knowledge The Cult of Knowledge is also drawn to the many curios hidden throughout the galaxy, particularly tomes of eldritch learnings, dark secrets, and paradoxical logics. Through such lore, the cult is able to extrapolate the weaknesses in their enemies, and in the fabric of reality itself. Cult of Truth The Cult of Truth is a thrallband of the Cult of Knowledge. Unlike its parent cult, the cult of truth is focused on the godlike power of the emperor and how he obtained such power. In truth the cult seeks to harness this power so that they themselves can rise to an equal rank as the Emperor, maybe even surpassing him. It is this hunt that has led to the cult's activities across the galaxy. Warband Gene-Seed Warband Organisation Seekers of Truth Specailized Units * Exalted Sorcerers- Exalted Sorcerers are the single most respected and powerful sorcerers within the ranks of the Seekers of Truth. Each a twisted arcanist, they are full of wicked intent and are of strange of form. Within the mind of one of the magical scholars is an encyclopedia of ancient and forbidden spells, with such spells an Exalted Sorcerer may shape reality to whatever he desires. Many of the magical spells these sorcerers cast have not been seen by the imperium since before the Horus Heresy, with each of these warriors learning from the grand temples that once stood tall on Prospero. * Scarab Occult Terminators- Once the finest psykers in the Thousand Sons Legion and the personal bodyguards of Magnus the Red. Reduced to dust these once-proud warriors now only possess an echo of their once-vaunted intellect. They spearhead into battle at the behest of their sorcerous masters, advancing with eerie and unhurried calm. Their ancient Tartaros Pattern Terminator armor ripples with powerful arcane force, sending solid shots ricocheting away and even turning aside from the beams of high-technology directed energy weaponry. While in close combat, the Scarab Occult Terminators quickly take down any enemy with there ancient khopesh blades. * Rubric Marines- The Rubric Marines are the last remaining remnants of those Astartes who were turned into dust by Ahriman during his casting of the insanely powerful spell known as the Rubric of Ahriman in order to spot the corruption of his fellow brothers during there time in the Eye of Terror. Because of this the Rubric Marines are basically living suits of power armor that can still move, function, and respond to orders just like a sentient man, though they are stripped of all personality. Because of this they quickly fall into inactivity unless a Sorcerer is nearby to direct them, although sometimes in the fires of war something of their former battle hunger returns and they move with greater clarity and purpose. * Helbrutes- Like the Dreadnought used by the Loyal Adeptus Astartes, Helbrutes are walking engines of pure carnage. Unlike there parent legion whos Rubicae views the Helbrute with hatred, the Seekers of Truth honor these warriors for even though they are filled with an unquenchable they have obtained a new level of mortality. Though extremely rare to see on the battlefield the Seekers of Truth do possess a number of these beasts for when an imperial fortification proves to be extremely potent. Battle Order Since there exile from the Thousand Sons, the Seekers of Truth have heavily relied on the use of mass hoarders of Heretics and Renegades as well as cohorts of deamons to act as the main attacker in their invasion, though on some rare occasions a number of the warbands Rubicae have fallen to battle. Over time the number of Rubicae in the warbands collection has dropped to almost half of what it once was. Because of this and the creation of its heretic covens and so the heretic cults the Warband has reorganized how it splits its Rubicae. At the head of each heretic cult sits one of its sorcerers, with the most powerful being under control of an Exalted Sorcerer. To protect each of these sorcerers is a single Scarab Occult Terminator and two Rubric Marines, though these ancient warriors may never see battle they protect their sorcerer until they are no more. Though rare, Nephthys has made an appearance on the battlefield, usually escorted by multiple helbrutes who break a path for him to march through in the heat of battle. Besides its Rubicae numbers the Warband has 4 Helbrutes under its control. The Cursed After Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th black crusade the Seekers of Truth were given what was promised to them, the location of a vault with pre-heresy Thousand Sons Gene-Seed. After a brutal assault, the Seekers of Truth were able to obtain the gene-seed while not much the Warband was able to replenish some of its numbers with it. Though due to the gene-seed being from before the reunitement with Magnus the Red the gene-seed is highly flawed and every marine that was made was eventually ruined by it. Specailized Units * Cursed Marine- An unusual marine unit name, but its term suit those who it is given to. These marines suffer heavily from the original Thousand Sons gene-seeds flaws mixed with the corruption of the warp. Each marine made from this gene-seed would become an extremely potent psycher, though these marines would also go slowly insane from the constant onslaught of daemon attacks against their will. Battle Order After witnessing the dangers of the cursed marines, Nephthys carefully mixed them within his three covens and their cults. Eventually deciding that each coven be given only 15 cursed marines, and personally executing the rest in an act of mercy for the now beasts. Heretic Covens Specailized Units * Malefic Lord- The most powerful psykers within the Heretic Cults, having powers comparable to Primaris Psyker from the Astra Militarum. * Renegade Commander- * Rogue Psyker Coven- * Militia Squad- * Mutant Rabble- * Disciple Squad- * Enforcer- * Ogyrn Brutes- * Leman Russ Battle Tank- * Chimera- Coven of the Mind * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED Coven of the Body * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED Coven of the Soul * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED Battle Order Daemon Engines Specailized Units Daemon Cohorts Specailized Units Seekers of Truth Cult Battle Order Warband Combat Doctrine Psychic Powers Notable Seekers of Truth Marines Warband Fleet Warband Appearance Being from the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion, the Seekers of Truth once used the Colour scheme and Badge of their parent Legion and even for a brief time the color scheme and badge of there traitor legion. Warband Colours Pre-Heresy After begin reunited with their long lost Primarch, the Thousand Sons Legionary Colour scheme was changed to honor there Primarch and there new homeworld of Prospero. This new color scheme included a deep red color, in honor of Magnus the Red's natural skin pigment with a golden trim to represent the power and wealth of the Imperium of Man. In addition to these new colors, the armor of the Thousand Sons Legion was decorated to match the culture of the peoples of Prospero, which included the addition of oriental designs and decorations. Aswell the armor of the Thousand Sons Legionnaires would be decorated with patterns and designs the would be edged into the Astartes very power armor, making no two marines having identical power armor. Post-Heresy After the events of the Fall of Prospero and the Legions fall to the ruinous powers, the Legion took on a new color scheme. This color scheme was made to show the Legions service to the Chaos God Tzeentch the Changer of Ways, this new color scheme would include blue and yellow. As well as changing the Legions color, the very armor of the Thousand Sons Legionnaires was changed and morphed to show the corruption of chaos. The once unique and orient decoration of the past were now changed into symbols of Tzeentch, with very little showing any signs of Prosperan origin. Post-Exile After their exile, the now Seekers of Truth once again changed their color scheme to differ themselves from their parent Traitor Legion. This new color scheme would include dark blue as its primary color. This color was chosen for its relation to truth and knowledge, two things the Warband holds dear. The armor of the Rubric marines was trimmed in gold to show the power and wealth of not only the Thousand Sons but also the Warband as a whole. Finally the armour introduced bone white as a support color along the armours of the warbands Astartes, showing each and every one of the Rubicae that though they have transcend to demi-godhood they were still infact human. Warband Badge Pre-Heresy After reuniting with Magnus the Red, the Thousand Sons Legion took upon themselves a new armourial alongside there new color scheme. The new armourial of the Thousand Sons Legion would become that of a Solar Glyph. A symbol that would stay with the Legion throughout the remain years of the Great Crusade until after the events of the Fall of Prospero. Post-Heresy Following the opening days of the Horus Heresy and the Legions service being devoted to Tzeentch the Legion had its armourial changed. This time into that of the Ouroboros, and ancient Terran symbol depiciting a dragon eating its own tail. This symbol is uaually adorned on a Rubric Marines left pauldron, while its right bears the sigil of the Rubric Marines sect or thrallband. Most sects symbols are multifarious in their shape and meaning, with some mirroring the symbol of Tzeentch, other the single eye of Magnus, and others still some long-forgotten Prosperine icone. Post-Exile After their exile the Seekers of Truth Warband abandoned the armourial of the Cult of Knowledge on there left pauldron, adopting a new symbol not seen since the days Prospero still stood. The symbol is that of Maʽat the ancient Prosperan symbol for Truth. Though the Warband still uses the Thousand Sons Traitor Legions armourial on their right pauldron, with the hopes that once they complete there ruinous quest they will be welcomed back into the arms of the legion. Notable Quotes Warband Relics Staff of Nephthys: Allies Enemies Gallery Category:Thousand Sons Successors